Candy Provider
by OrangeLightning-Mik
Summary: Sometimes, Murasakibara thought Sa-chin was like his older sister, maybe even like a mother. Right now, He hated that boy who he thought was stealing his place, because Sa-chin belonged to the Basketball Club. Sa-chin shouldn't give candy to that boy. Very slight KuroMomo and Jealous!Mukkun. [Teiko]


Summary: Sometimes, Murasakibara thought Sa-chin was like his older sister. Maybe even like a mother. Right now, He hated that boy who he thought was stealing his place, because Sa-chin belonged to the Basketball Club. Sa-chin shouldn't give candy to that boy. Very slight KuroMomo and Jealous!Mukkun.

* * *

**Candy Provider**

Murasakibara Atsushi was a good boy.

Or at least, he thought he was.

Sure, he was always bored and sleepy...he forgot about everyone most of the time...and maybe he ate too much food...but that didn't hurt anyone, right?

He never stopped to think about it, and it was better that way.

But he must've been a good boy, because Sa-chin gave him sweets for no reason. Whenever he said "Sa-chin, you hair looks pretty today," he'd get a box of maibou. Whenever he said "Sa-chin, you're wearing new pants today," she'd give him candy. And sometimes he even said "Sa-chin, you look sweet, can I eat you?" recieving a bag of chips from the pink haired beauty, and bad looks from all the other miracles including Kuro-chin. He always ignored them, and continued to compliment Sa-chin. She was truly happy he noticed her changes, and to him, she was very special.

She also didn't use him as a meeting place. No. She never said 'let's meet under Murasakibara' like those other mean girls at school did. Momoi Satsuki was very different.

She even liked basketball (not that _he_ liked basketball, but usually girls didn't like sports as far as he remembered).

But maybe he didn't realize all that early. He never stopped to think about that until now.

Now, that he felt his place was going to be taken.

It all started when the purple haired boy was waiting at the entrance of the school, along with Kuro-chin. Kise-chin was supposed to go get Mine-chin and Sa-chin so they would all go together to buy some ice creams. It hadn't really been planned out, but he knew that it'd work out, somehow. He always agreed to go somewhere they could eat something. Until then, the tall boy had some chips he could munch so he didn't mind waiting.

Kuroko was quiet as always, standing right next to him and looking at his cellphone. Apparently he had gotten a message, and was writing a reply while they waited.

"Akashi-kun says you can't eat more than two ice creams today."

Murasakibara stopped munching and pouted. "Aka-chin is so mean."

"He said you ate two at school time today."

"I did?"

"He said so."

"Oh."

_'And you know he's always right.'_

They waited a few more minutes, until they finally saw Kise and Aomine walking towards them. The blonde with a big smile on his face, and the ace of the basketball team with a more negative expression. The giant tried to grab more chips, and he realized he had already finished the bag. "Oh…" He pouted but then remember the other two had arrived, that meant they would be able to get his ice cream soon. He didn't notice that someone was missing until Kuroko pointed it out.

"Is Momoi-san not comming?" The phantom player asked.

"Satsuki can't, she said she had already been invited somewhere else by Kamishiro." Aomine replied, clearly not happy.

"Kamishiro?" Kise asked. Murasakibara was barely listening, but somehow that name sounded familiar to him. It didn't matter, he wanted to leave, Sa-chin had something better to do, and that was it, right? They were still going for the ice creams anyway...

"_**That**_ Kamishiro." Aomine said sounding annoyed as he pointed to a few meters back, where Momoi stood talking to a boy. He was probably as tall as Kise, but still looked puny to Murasakibara, who didn't understand why they were taking so long.

The purple haired boy turned his attention to Kise and Kuroko, wondering why Kise looked so surprised (Sa-chin was very pretty, a lot of boys talked to her, why so surprised?), and why Kuroko seemed a bit...uncomfortable (Kuro-chin almost never changed his expression, was there something wrong?)

"She's on a date?!" Kise exclaimed.

"We shouldn't bother her." Kuroko politely said.

"Can we go get the ice creams already? I'm hungry..."

The three of them turned towards the giant, and decided to do just that.

It didn't matter anyway, right?

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

He couldn't understand it. He truly couldn't.

Murasakibara loved being the one recieving gifts from Sa-chin. When he got good grades in physics, the pink haired girl always bought him a present, something she knew he loved. Usually it was the new flavor of some sweet he always liked. Aka-chin also gave him rewards, but it wasn't the same...

There was something special about Sa-chin that he knew only his teamates and he understood (except maybe Mine-chin, Mine-chin was mean to her sometimes). She was very gentle...

But why was she giving chocolate to that black haired boy?

Murasakibara had gotten an 86 on the exam...

Why was that boy receiving a gift from her, and not him?

He wanted his sweets...

The giant frowned, he was furious, and he knew there was only one person he could tell that.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

"...and so Sa-chin didn't give me anything, Kuro-chin!"

Kuroko had listened to the giant talk about his problem, though at first it didn't make any sense. Murasakibara had come out of nowhere saying 'Sa-chin replaced me', and he told Kuroko that if he didn't listen, he'll crush him, so the phantom player had no choice but to stay and try to give advice to the tall boy.

"...Did you talk to Momoi-san about it?"

In Kuroko's point of view, the giant was only jealous because Momoi had given that black haired boy candy instead of him, it didn't seem like a big problem at all.

"No, when Sa-chin came I ignored her."

Or...maybe not.

"Murasakibara-kun, don't you think you might be overreacting?"

He only licked his lolipop and didn't answer.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

A few more days passed, and Momoi was still being ignored by Murasakibara.

"You should really talk to him, Momoi-san."

"I've already tried, Tetsu-kun! But he doesn't want to listen to me...do you think it's because I couldn't go with you the other day?"

"...are you going out with him?

"...eh?"

"Kamishiro-kun, are you...going out with him?"

"EH? No, no! I'm not! Tetsu-kun! I don't like him!" Momoi was blushing, was Kuroko interested in her? Kuroko seemed to relax a little though Momoi didn't notice it, she was too lost in her thoughts. "Wh-why do you ask?" She couldn't stop blushing, hoping he would ask her out. Maybe it was her lucky day!

"Murasakibara-kun said you gave him chocolate, I think he's just jealous you didn't give him any." He answered.

Or...not...

"A-ah..." her blush disappeared slowly and disappointment replaced her hope. "I usually give Muk-kun something...but I couldn't decide what to buy him that day..."

It didn't explain why she gave chocolate to that Kamishiro boy, but Kuroko didn't want to ask more.

"I see."

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

"Mido-chin, where did you say that boy was?"

It turned out that he was a classmate of the green haired boy, that's why 'Kamishiro' sounded familiar. Midorima for a moment doubted if he should give that kind of information to the purple giant. He didn't know if he could trust him with the angry look he had. "At the soccer field, don't get in trouble, Murasakibara."

Oh well, he gave him a warning, whatever happened wasn't his problem now, the green head thought.

Murasakibara however, had already figured a solution. He had to get rid of the annoying boy, and show him that he was the only one that deserved to get sweets from Sa-chin.

"Stop annoying Sa-chin, she doesn't like you." he said, his bored eyes looking down at the boy.

"What? Sa-chin? Who the hell are you talking about?" The black haired boy asked, confused.

Both of them were standing next to the soccer field of the school.

"Kuro-chin doesn't like you either...leave Sa-chin alone."

"Oh," if he was talking about Kuroko Tetsuya, (the boy who sometimes talked to Midorima) then 'Sa-chin' must be..."Momoi Satsuki? I don't want to, I like her."

Murasakibara looked initimidating. His eyes were full of confidence, and had the same serious aura that he always had when he played baketball seriously.

"If you don't leave her, I'll crush you."

The giant put his hand on Kamishiro's head, pressing it down slightly. To Murasakibara, that was only a tiny bit of pressure, but to the other boy it hurt.

When he looked up, all he could see was a titan, a monster. He was tall, and looked ready to fight him if he needed to. All of this because of one girl? She wasn't that special, the boy thought, and decided that maybe he didn't like her so much anymore. The basketball club was full of freaks...

"Okay, okay! I'll leave her alone! She isn't so special!" he said, hoping the giant would let him go, and that would be the end.

But his choice of words wasn't the best, and it made the purple giant want to crush him even more. However, he knew the boy was only being stupid, so to relieve his anger, he pushed him hard. The boy fell back, and ended on the floor.

"Sa-chin's _very_ special, idiot…"

And with that, he left.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

"You sure can be possessive and jealous." Akashi stated with a small smirk.

"..." The tall boy didn't answer. Aka-chin couldn't possibly be right about that. He was _only_ protecting his place. But he didn't want to argue with him…it was too bothersome. "Oh, Sa-chin and Kuro-chin are here…" The two shorter teens entered the gym.

"Muk-kun! I brought you sweets!"

Murasakibara smiled. Ah, everything was finally back to normal.

* * *

**OrangeLightning-Mik:**** I hope you enjoyed it! I know it's very random, but somehow I had this idea and couldn't get rid of it so I wrote it. I like to think that all of the Generation of Miracles cared deeply about Momoi. I think they might all have a very slight crush on her, or maybe they would care about her like a sister. So yeah, part of me thinks that if Momoi got a boyfriend they would all threaten the poor boy to treat their former manager properly or else… xD**

**So after thinking about it, I thought it would be cute if Murasakibara was like a younger brother to her (he acts like a child lol) and had that fear that someone might steal his place. And somehow I wrote this.**

**Well, tell me what you think :D! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
